How Did It Come To This?
by ArtIsABangDeidaraLove4ever
Summary: 'Parading around in others' bodies, foolishly chasing fame, only for the predator to become the prey.' Fate is cruel, just as much, if not more than myself... I want just one more time, to get it right. One Shot.


'Trudging through thick forests, in a body that isn't mine, looking thought eyes that aren't my own. When did it become this way? Where did I turn so horribly wrong? Perhaps... it was the day the Third explained why people feared snakes... perhaps, when those words struck my mind, it became polluted, over-run with desire... but for what? For knowledge? Power? Fame?'

'No. That day... what I craved was at the very top, the one thing that would grant me everything, the ultimate desire that would make me the ultimate being. I longed for _immortality_, I longed to live forever at the top, like a god in stature.'

'Now... I'm hostage to a runt who over-powered me while I was weak, took advantage of the moment and seized his own chance at fame. I never realized what my hosts might have gone through, I never stopped to think of their agony. Only thinking of myself, I barged through their inner sanctum and took everything they had for me. I stole them, and crushed their ambitions... tt the end of their time, I offered them a wish, something that would make them feel comfort before they fell. I gave one man the promise of his family being safe... that vow was swiftly broken.'

'Going back into memories, I remember my days as a Konohagakure shinobi. I remember Jiraiya-san and Tsunade-hime... I was ignorant then. I had no knowledge, and I was weak... yet, I was happy. I was satisfied with life. Why could that be? They say ignorance is bliss, and so it is... until you learn. Then your bliss is ripped into shreds and you are thrown into reality. I... I miss my team. I miss my childhood. If I could do it again, I would.'

Sasuke turned to Suigetsu.

"Where is the nearest body of water?" Staring at Suigetsu with eyes void of humanity, expecting an answer post-haste.

"Yeah, yeah, ask the liquid man..." He snorted, and led them to water.

'This is pathetic. Sasuke only keeps himself alive to destroy his brother, the only flesh and blood he has. He's been thirsty for hours now, and is only stopping now because he feels like he might collapse. How utterly pathetic. I can at least say I took good care of my host's bodies, and stayed in good health at every possible moment. Sasuke has little regard even for himself, not mentioning his team... here's an opening. Sasuke is sleeping... I could probably stand up and pretend to be him for awhile, finally get some damn water...'

'Yes, that's better. It's good to be properly hydrated... staring out across the lake... this reminds me of that time Jiraiya-san was spying on those girls at the summer camp. He was such a pervert, no wonder he suffered abuse from Tsunade-hime. He probably still is a pervert... I swear it's a life-long condition. I can boast I never read disgusting porn, if I wanted a girl I courted her properly THEN got down to whatever it was I wanted... I wonder how they're doing? I know Jiraiya is an author, and that Tsunade has become Hokage... I bet the responsibility is making her miserable. She's the first woman to become Hokage, so there's probably much slander against her... kukukukuku... not to mention she _hates_ paperwork... kukukukuku...'

Sasuke started to come around, and noticed Orochimaru was controlling his body.

"Nice try, you _snake_." Those words stung. He hadn't planned anything, he merely wanted water. Had he been this cruel to his underlings?

'Maybe you should be on higher alert, Sasuke-kun...' He made that thought as he was sent back into the dark chamber he had originally created for Sasuke.

With his last glimpse of the outside world, Orochimaru saw a light across the lake. Not big, hardly noticeable to human eyes, probably someone's lamp... he gazed at it, the light seemed to welcome him, almost as if it were drawing him near...

"What the hell?" Sasuke felt like his body was stretching at the heart chakra. Something was ripping out of him, and it hurt.

It was then Orochimaru thought, that the light WAS drawing him to it. Steadily, it got brighter and brighter, until he was blinded by white and was forced to shut his eyes. He flickered his eyes open for a brief second, only to be met by a spreading darkness and a headache as his feet failed him and the earth came up to greet him...

.

.

.

.

.

"Orochimaru... dammit, you sleep like a rock... OROCHIMARU!" Upon being prodded on the head, he woke with a jolt, jumping upwards like the Sannin he was and stuck to the ceiling with his chakra. When he looked down, he felt sickened by the sight he was given.

"Jiraiya? What the hell are you doing here?" 'What the hell is going on? Why is he in my room? Wait... he's just a child. What's going on?'

A knock came on the door, startling both boys.

"Hiruzen-sensei says if you two aren't out here in like, 30 seconds, that we're going to do 2 hours of running today _without_ stopping!" Jiraiya was a pervert, but knew a threat when he heard one, and rushed out the door, quickly motioning to Orochimaru.

'Could it be... I've gone back in time? That's not possible! That defies logic, there's a catch here!'

"Tell sensei I need to brush my hair Tsunade-hime." 'That's the excuse I used frequently when I was younger, something only my team would know...'

"Fine. Just hurry up." 'Is there something wrong with Orochimaru? He was twsting and turning all last night, and was like, freaked out when he woke up... that's the excuse he uses when he feels insecure, I'll let sensei know he needs a few to himself...'

'By the gods... I'm just a kid again. No genjutsu, no tricks... I've been given a second chance!'

Orochimaru _skipped_ out to the dining room, got some stares because he was usually, um, not this girly? As he sat down, everyone noticed he was grinning like a mad man as he swallowed his food down with enthusiasm. Tsunade had thought something was wrong, now she thought he may have lost his marbles as he smiled with his teeth showing. Not typical Oro-behavior.

'The powers up above responded to me... I have a life to live now. I won't abuse it.' Looking at the stares from his team mates, he went back to his usual quiet smile that gave him the appearance of sanity, and ate more respectfully.


End file.
